1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a produce cutter-slicer including a manual crank and disc cutter head assembly removably journalled from a mount provided therefor and the crank and disc cutter head assembly includes structure for adjusting the thickness of the cut to be performed thereby. The produce cutter-slicer is constructed in a manner which simplifies the manufacture, usage and cleaning of the cutter-slicer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of rotary produce cutters and slicers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of cutting and slicing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 419,364, 653,026, 2,834,386, 4,237,759 and 4,283,979. However, these previously known forms of cutting and slicing apparatuses do not include the structural and operational features of the instant invention which enable produce to be cut or sliced in an efficient manner through the utilization of an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to produce, easy to use in a safe manner and relatively easy to clean and to perform maintenance thereon.